


Ficción de fans.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And I'm not sorry about it, Apenas y se menciona, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Married Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Matchmaker Cora Hale, Metafiction, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Multimedia, Past Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Past Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Pictures, Scott casi no sale en esta historia, Scott is a Bad Friend, Scott y Stiles no son mejores amigos, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Social Media, Texting, Writer Stiles Stilinski, kira is stiles' best friend, mention of past bullyng, pero de todos modos creo que debo poner el tag, pero solo como 1 minuto (?)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Los fanfics son la vida de Stiles, hasta que la vida de Stiles se vuelve un fanfic.





	1. Ficción.

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé a escribir esto hace como... 3 años quizá. Y decidí terminarlo porque ha estado en mi computadora como al 95% desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ahí esperando un final. Necesito corregir lo último que escribí, que yo estoy segura de que para el fin de semana ya estarán publicadas las 3 partes ♥
> 
> NOTAS: Scott es un personaje que no me gusta, en esta historia, Scott molestaba a Stiles, pero eso apenas y es mencionado como un vago recuerdo de Stiles. De todos modos advierto (por si no vieron los tags) que hay una ligera mención de homofobia por parte de Scott (años después se disculpa porque sabe que lo que hizo está mal, pero aún así, advierto). 
> 
> Tiene muchas referencias a libros que estaba leyendo en ese entonces, pero igual los recomiendo en la actualidad.  
¡Espero que les guste! El segundo capítulo lo subiré entre la semana, porque me parece que ese lo había corregido hace varios años, pero de todos modos lo quiero revisar antes de subirlo, por si se me pasó algo.

Stiles Stilinski tal vez no era el mejor escritor del mundo, pero era uno bastante bueno. Contaba con muchos seguidores en _ twitter, tumblr, Facebook _ , e incluso _ Instagram _ , a pesar de que casi todas las fotografías que subía ahí eran de gatos gordos, comida, café, los libros que leía y la pantalla de su computadora mostrando lo que hacía o escribía de momento. No se animaba a publicar fotografías de él porque tenía vergüenza de que alguno de esos gatos gordos llegara a tener más _ “me gusta” _ que él.

Aspiraba a ser escritor, sí, pero por el momento se había adentrado en el maravilloso mundo de las redes sociales y los _ fanfics _. Conocía infinidad de sitios donde leer esta clase de literatura.

Porque sí, los _ fanfics _ también eran literatura, bastaba con hacer una pequeña búsqueda en google para saber que la definición de literatura es, y cita: _ “Teoría de la composición de las obras escritas en prosa o verso”. _ Que viniera cualquier persona a retarlo diciendo que los fanfics no eran literatura, tenía a google de su lado. Incluso había _ fanfics _ mejor escritos y con mejor trama que ciertos libros, y _ fanfics _ que se habían convertido en libros gracias a los lectores, pero no hablaría de eso, no quería entrar en polémicas.

El punto era que, eventualmente y tras leer cientos de estos, decidió escribir sus propios textos, aunque solo fueran para él mismo. Pero más temprano que tarde se animó a cometer aquel error que todos, o por lo menos muchos de los pertenecientes al mundo de los _ fanfics _ había cometido. Y publicó su primer _ fanfic _. 

Y había sido una completa porquería. Con errores ortográficos, incoherencias, oraciones incompletas, y con más clichés que una telenovela mexicana. Posteriormente fue aprendiendo y mejorando, tanto que ahora su _ ask _ de _ tumblr _ estaba tan lleno de _ prompts _ que tendría que escribir tres o más al día para terminarlos en un año. El _ ask _ ahora estaba cerrado, gracias al cielo Kira le había mostrado cómo, porque si no, estaba seguro de que ahora serían _ al menos _ el doble de ellos.

Revisó algunos de esos mensajes que tenía, buscando algo que le llamara lo suficiente la atención como para hacerlo. En el proceso respondió a un par de mensajes de personas de otros lugares que pedían su permiso para traducir uno u otro _ fanfic _. Amaba a esas personas que pedían permiso, el encontrar uno de sus textos publicado en otros lugares, y sin darle créditos, no era la sensación más linda del universo. No pasaba muy seguido, gracias al cielo.

Revisó sus preguntas de _ tumblr _ . No había ni un _ prompt _ que llamara lo suficiente su atención. Tal vez haría ese _ AU _ en el que Moran y Moriarty eran un par de asesinos a sueldo de bandos opuestos y su misión era la de matarse el uno al otro, pero siempre hacían todo lo posible para que no diera resultado, porque en realidad encontraban interesante y divertido todo aquello. Tal vez iría por ese cliché de Dean siendo el rebelde de la clase y Castiel el hijo ejemplar de una familia muy religiosa. Penélope García y Derek Morgan en alguna situación muy cursi también sonaba como una muy buena opción. Pero probablemente escribiría algo acerca de los gemelos Jimmy y Castiel Novak enamorados de Dean Winchester y disputándose por él… 

Cliché, todo era tan cliché, pero es que, como ya tanto han dicho, y como había plasmado _ José Emilio Pacheco _ en _ “La fiesta brava” _, temas nuevos ya no habían, solo eran los mismos vistos desde diferente ángulo…

Abrió un documento en _ Word _ y comenzó a escribir.

Borró todo. Los inicios siempre le costaban mucho trabajo. Intentó de nuevo.

Su celular vibró y dejó de escribir para leer el mensaje que acababa de recibir. 

Cerró el documento sin guardar nada. ¿Qué guardaría? Solo eran tres palabras. Caminó hacia el armario y buscó una camisa de cuadros. Se colocó una gorra sobre el cabello para no tener que peinarse y se puso los converse. Tomó su celular, las llaves, la cartera y sus lentes. Se colocó los audífonos, puso el reproductor en aleatorio y presionó el botón de _ play. _ Salió de casa rumbo a la cafetería tarareando al ritmo de _ Wannabe _.

En el camino se dedicó a observar el paisaje y a pensar en lo que escribiría. Para cuando llegó al lugar, ya había pasado la media hora y tenía casi todo el _ fanfic _ planeado. 

Kira ya se encontraba en una de las mesas. La mujer agitó su mano derecha apenas verlo, en un saludo bastante efusivo. Se veía muy entusiasmada. Stiles se ajustó las gafas, se acercó y notó el pequeño _ cupcake _ que estaba frente a ella. Sobre el _ cupcake _ había una vela diminuta, apagada.

—¿Qué celebramos? —Preguntó Stiles tomando asiento frente a Kira.

—Ah, nada importante, solo tu cumpleaños número veinticinco —informó la de rasgos asiáticos.

Stiles parpadeó repetidas veces, confundido. Revisó la fecha en su celular. Ocho de abril. 

—No lo recordaba… —susurró Stiles.

—Lo sé, has estado ocupado con el trabajo, los cursos, tus escritos, en fin, siendo un adulto.

Kira empujó el _ cupcake _ hacia Stiles, sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y prendió la vela.

—Adelante, pide un deseo —Incitó Kira.

Stiles miró la flama fijamente. Veinticinco años… Cuando tenía dieciséis se había prometido que a los veintitrés terminaría su carrera, encontraría a alguien, a _ese_ _alguien_ y se casaría, viviría su historia _Disney_. Y ahora, dos años después, su amor de universidad había fracasado porque Lydia no quería ser _“atada a otra persona por el resto de su vida_ _con un papel de matrimonio”_. Esas habían sido sus palabras. Aunque en realidad Stiles tuvo la esperanza de que cambiara de parecer, y a veces solía hacerlo. 

Un día atrapaba a Lydia observando fijamente los vestidos de novia, al siguiente la encontraba revisando el precio de vuelos y departamentos en diferentes partes del mundo. Hasta que un día Lydia no volvió a casa para cenar, había dejado casi todas sus cosas y su laptop aún se encontraba abierta en la página de una aerolínea. Lydia había comprado un boleto a Inglaterra, solo de ida. El cuento de hadas de Stiles se había roto a sus veintidós años. 

Ella le había llamado tan solo dos veces desde aquello. Una para disculparse mientras lloraba y le explicaba que había estado asustada. Asustada porque había descubierto que lo quería tanto que probablemente terminaría casándose con él y creando una familia. Stiles hacía que pensara en renunciar a sus sueños de conocer el mundo. Y terminó diciendo que todo era culpa de él antes de colgar el teléfono. La segunda vez había sido hacía tan solo un par de meses, cuando Lydia le informó que se había casado con Allison, una chica que conoció en uno de sus viajes. Stiles mentiría si dijera que no lloró esa noche después de colgar el teléfono. 

Y aun así, después de todo aquello, nunca se había atrevido a borrar las fotografías de Lydia que llenaban la memoria de su celular, fotografías las cuales todavía revisaba de tanto en tanto.

Kira chasqueó sus dedos frente al rostro de Stiles.

—¿En dónde estabas? —preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pensando en mi deseo —respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

** _Desearía que mi vida fuera como alguno de los fanfics que escribo…_ **

Sopló con calma para apagar la vela. 

—Apuesto a que deseaste una montaña de papas rizadas —dijo la mujer.

—Adivinaste —mintió, fingiendo sorpresa.

—Pues tu deseo se ha hecho realidad —Kira se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el interior de la cafetería volviendo con una charola repleta de papas rizadas. 

Aquello no era lo que había deseado, pero se acercaba. 

La chica dejó las papas frente al de lunares, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró porque su turno en la cafetería estaba a punto de comenzar. 

Stiles se dedicó a comerlas mientras revisaba su Facebook y leía los mensajes de felicitación que le habían mandado algunas personas. Su padre le llamó por teléfono y le informó que lo iría a visitar en su próximo día libre para festejar, _ “porque más vale tarde que nunca”. _

Kira lo vio revisar su celular y le llevó un café, _ “cortesía de la casa” _ . Antes de decirle que debería escribir un _ fanfic _ del décimo doctor y Donna, _ “porque eran malditamente adorables y merecían algo mejor”. _Sí. Estaba de acuerdo y lo haría. Terminó de comer, dio las gracias a Kira, le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y se marchó del lugar.

Caminaba de regreso a casa mientras leía los _ reviews _ de uno de sus _ fanfics _ . Le pedían continuación y él se disculpaba diciendo que ese _ fanfic _ había sido planeado para ser tan solo un _ one shot _, pero que ya se encontraba trabajando en uno nuevo sobre esa pareja. Aunque por ello se refería a tener todo en la cabeza pero nada escrito.

Se encontraba tan distraído tecleando que no vio al chico que se encontraba parado revisando algo en su celular y chocó contra él. El trasero de Stiles tocó el suelo y fue el que sufrió las consecuencias de su descuido, sin embargo, su celular quedó intacto puesto que lo sostuvo con ambas manos. Hay que salvar lo importante, prioridades gente. Su padre ya se lo había dicho, _ “el día en el que te caigas mientras tecleas en esa cosa, ni las manos vas a meter” _. Tenía razón.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído buscando una dirección —Dijo el hombre contra el que había chocado, quien al parecer no se había movido ni un milímetro.

Stiles siguió el camino de esa mano que estaba frente a él ofreciéndole ayuda, pasó por esos bíceps marcados, subió, se entretuvo un segundo en esa barba corta y finalmente se paralizó al ver esos ojos verdes.

Eran tan… Es que… Si tan solo… Sí… 

Santo cielo, eran más perfectos que los que solía describir cuando hablaba de _ Jared Padalecki _ , no tanto como los de _ Benedict Cumberbatch _ , pero sí al nivel de los de _ Jensen Ackles _.

Contuvo el aliento. Se quedó sin habla. El otro hombre agitó su mano frente al rostro de Stiles.

—¿Te hiciste daño? —preguntó preocupado.

Stiles solo negó y finalmente aceptó aquella mano para que lo ayudara a levantarse.

—Perdón, estaba distraído con mi celular —por fin pudo hablar.

—No, tú discúlpame, lo mismo fue conmigo, estaba tratando de encontrar en el _ google maps _—y lo dijo como si no estuviera acostumbrado a usar esas palabras— dónde se encontraba la cafetería... algo de un zorro, supuestamente estaba cerca de aquí, pero soy nuevo en la ciudad y me he perdido…

—Ah, ¿El zorro blanco? está a tres cuadras en esta dirección —Se apuró a decir señalando el camino por el que venía.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que dijo el hombre antes de seguir su camino.

Stiles volvió a toda velocidad a casa y encendió su laptop sin perder ni un segundo. Tenía que escribir.

** _“Amor al primer impacto._ **

** _Capítulo uno: El chico torpe del cumpleaños._ **

_ Ocho de abril, mañana del cumpleaños número veinticinco de Stiles. En siete horas, veintitrés minutos y doce segundos su vida está a punto de cambiar, solo que por el momento Stiles lo desconoce, así como también desconoce que ese día es precisamente su cumpleaños…” _

Stiles comenzó a escribir una historia en donde él era el protagonista. Ni uno de sus seguidores sabría que era él de todas formas, a excepción de Kira, pero Kira no contaba. Kira era su mejor amiga, quizá su futura esposa y si a los treintaicinco seguían solteros. Lo habían acordado mientras veían la serie de _ “How I met your mother”. _ Aunque el final de la serie no había sido de su agrado y para ellos el final alternativo sería el único final, acordar con tu amigo que, si seguían solteros a cierta edad, se casarían, solo para no morir solos, era una muy buena idea, debía reconocerlo. 

¡Divagaciones!

Escribió todo lo que había pasado esa mañana añadiendo más cosas como...

_ “Stiles volvió a la cafetería _ ** _el conejo blanco_ ** _ con la esperanza de volver a ver a aquel desconocido, aunque sea una vez más. Pidió un café y sacó su libro. Naomi descansaba por lo que no podría conversar con ella para quitarse un poco el nerviosismo, aunque en realidad la probabilidad de que llegara aquél chico de ojos verdes era casi inexistente. Su café llegó y le dio un leve trago. Estaba tan distraído que releyó por novena vez el mismo párrafo del libro. No se concentraba. Fijó su vista en la página que marcaba con mayúsculas: _

_ “LA GUERRA ES PAZ. _

_ LA LIBERTAD ES ESCLAVITUD. _

_ LA IGNORANCIA ES FUERZA.” _

_ No… 1984 era algo muy pesado como para leer distraído. Acarició la página, colocó su separador de Jared Padalecki y cerró el libro de golpe. Se sentía tonto haciendo aquello. Guardó sus cosas, tomó el café y decidió irse. Dio media vuelta y al girar chocó contra alguien que estaba parado detrás de él. Una mano lo sostuvo fuertemente del brazo evitando que cayera. Stiles miró hacia arriba. Era el chico de ojos verdes…” _

Decidió terminar ahí el capítulo, dejarlo con puntos suspensivos. Lo leyó con cuidado. Corrigió algunas partes. Lo releyó. Cambió un par de cosas más. Lo volvió a leer. ¿El principio no sonaba demasiado como _ “Amelie” _? 

Más tarde se lo enviaría a Kira para ver su opinión antes de publicarlo. Después de llamarla y contarle acerca de los asombrosos músculos. Es decir, ojos. Los asombrosos ojos del hombre con el que había chocado.

Antes de las nueve de la noche el capítulo uno ya tenía la aprobación de Kira y estaba siendo publicado en _ Ao3 _ bajo el pseudónimo de _ TheRedRidingHoodie _. 

Stiles abrió su _ Twitter _ para informar a sus seguidores que esta vez había empezado algo con personajes originales pero que esperaba que lo leyeran y le dieran su punto de vista. Tres horas después ya tenía varias peticiones para que siguiera el fanfic pronto. 

Apagó la laptop, las luces y se fue a dormir. Mañana iría a visitar a Kira, aprovechando que tenía la semana libre. Tal vez le ahorraría el viaje a su padre viajando a Beacon Hills por cuenta propia, después de todo el lunes la editorial para la que trabajaba le iba a dar su pago por corregir un libro de trecientas cuarenta y un páginas. Y de sus cursos de escritura se podía ausentar un par de días. 

Cerró los ojos y finalmente cayó dormido con el recuerdo del chico de ojos verdes dándole vueltas en la cabeza...

Su despertador biológico lo despertó a las cuatro de la madrugada. Se levantó, fue a la cocina por un café y encendió su computadora portátil para revisar sus _ fanfics _ . Tenía nuevos _ reviews _, algunos eran preguntas. Se dedicó a contestarlas para luego redactar un correo a la escuela informando que se ausentaría. No lo envió, pues el viaje aún no era seguro.

Perdió el tiempo viendo vídeos en _ youtube _. Leyó un poco. Se duchó. Se aburrió a muerte porque no se le podía ocurrir ni un nombre que quedara con el rostro del chico del día anterior. Sin nombre no podía seguir escribiendo.

—Quizá algo como Tyler… —se dijo tras buscar y leer cientos de nombres en diversas páginas de internet.

Vio la hora. Casi las nueve de la mañana. Llevaba más de cuatro horas perdiendo el tiempo. Tomó su celular y mandó un mensaje a Kira.

Stiles terminó de colocarse los converse, se puso los lentes de contacto y tomó sus cosas. Abrió su _ twitter _ y escribió:

Kira también solía escribir. Stiles era su fan número uno y Kira era la fan número uno de Stiles. Claro que los cuentos de Kira eran muy diferentes a los de Stiles. Mientras a ella le gustaba escribir cosas muy… _ crueles _ . Stiles prefería los _ AU _ que desbordaban miel de lo dulce que eran. Adoraba los fanfics de Kira porque casi siempre terminaba llorando con sus finales inesperados. 

Aún no superaba aquél donde Dean asesinaba a Castiel para cobrar la recompensa que ofrecían por su cabeza, sobre todo ese último diálogo que se dio después de que Dean le disparó y Castiel se desplomó desangrándose. Ese _ “Te amo, pero amo más el dinero que me darán por ti” _ y la sonrisa de Castiel antes de cerrar sus ojos y morir. 

**¡No!**

El de lunares dejó de pensar en cosas innecesarias y salió de casa, dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

Como lo esperaba, Kira aún no había llegado. Pidió un café de caramelo y otro de vainilla, _ Hotcakes _ con fresas y dos licuados de plátano. Era el desayuno que acostumbraban tomar cuando desayunaban en _ “El zorro blanco”. _

Malia, una compañera de trabajo de Kira, le preguntó a Stiles si quería el café ya o se lo llevaba junto con todo lo demás en cuanto llegara Kira. Stiles le pidió que se lo llevara junto con el desayuno y se fue a sentar.

Justo cuando sacó su celular para enviarle otro mensaje a Kira, pidiéndole que se apresurara más, un café de caramelo apareció frente a él.

—Yo le había pedido a Malia que me los entregara hasta que Kira llegara —dijo Stiles sin apartar la vista de su pantalla. 

Probablemente era el tonto de Liam, el chico nuevo que no podía ni siquiera recordar una orden y le había entregado un café americano la última vez. Sabía tan amargo que tan solo recordarlo le revolvía el estómago. 

—En realidad era un agradecimiento por ayudarme ayer, pero si no lo quieres supongo que me lo puedo beber —aclaró una voz desconocida pero que por alguna razón no le parecía tan desconocida. 

El de lunares levantó la vista y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo al notar que se trataba del chico de ojos verdes. 

—Disculpa, creí que eras otra persona —tartamudeó con nerviosismo el de ojos castaños. Tomó el café con ambas manos y notó que estaban temblando ligeramente —Gracias.

—Derek Hale —Se presentó tendiéndole la mano a Stiles, esta vez para saludar. 

Derek Hale. Su nombre quedaba perfectamente con su rostro. Ahora tenía un nombre para continuar escribiendo. 

—Stiles Stilinski —Respondió con rapidez el de lunares y estrechó la mano del hombre.

Inmediatamente después de estrechar su mano se arrepintió. El sudor frío las empapaba y el leve temblor aún no desaparecía. Su primer instinto fue apartarla inmediatamente, pero se contuvo ya que probablemente sería bastante grosero. Cuando se separaron, Stiles se alegró un poco pues el otro hombre no pareció molestarse ni tratar de limpiar inmediatamente sus manos.

—Bueno, debo irme, adiós Stiles, un placer —y sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de responder se marchó y se reunió con una mujer afuera de la cafetería.

Segundos después Kira entraba por esa misma puerta. Stiles emocionado le tomó una fotografía al café, decidido a usarla para el _ fanfic _ y a subirla al _ Instagram _ .

Kira se sentó a su lado y les llevaron el desayuno. Stiles le contó lo que acababa de suceder y ambos se dejaron llevar un poco por la emoción. Luego platicaron acerca de sus proyectos actuales y futuros. 

Al parecer Kira quería escribir un _ AU _ entre _ “Broken! Cas” _ y Dean como trabajador del hospital psiquiátrico. Además quería escribir algo _ Megstiel _. Stiles estaba casi seguro de que lloraría con cualquiera de las dos opciones. Era un chico sensible cuando de sus personajes favoritos se trataba, a veces no podía evitarlo.

Stiles le contó que él había comenzado a hacer uno con los gemelos Novak enamorados de Dean Winchester, que él planeaba algo así como una comedia romántica, pero que al final lo pospondría un poco más, debido a que ya había empezado la historia “original” que le había pasado el día anterior. 

—Me parece fantástico que ya comiences a escribir de nuevo cuentos propios, algún día los podrás publicar, yo lo sé —dijo la chica tomando las manos de Stiles.

El de lunares se emocionó ante esas palabras. Trabajaba para una editorial, sus amigos también, ellos podían aconsejarlo, se conformaba con publicar tan solo un libro. Con eso le bastaba para morir en paz.

Terminaron de desayunar, Stiles le dijo a Kira que iría a Beacon Hills a visitar a su padre, que no la vería hasta dentro de un par de días, dicho eso se despidieron muy efusivamente, no queriendo separarse realmente.

El castaño llegó corriendo a casa, aunque esta vez era por una razón completamente diferente a la del día anterior. Hoy necesitaba con urgencia el baño porque había bebido dos vasos grandes de café y un licuado. 

Al salir encendió la laptop para enviar el correo al profesor de la clase de _ creación literaria _, seguro Finstock se encargaría de decirle a los demás profesores. Tomó su mochila y metió dos pantalones, tres camisas y varios cambios de ropa interior. Su laptop, el cargador de la laptop, el cargador de su celular. 

Hora y media después ya se encontraba dentro de un autobús con destino a Beacon Hills. La laptop sobre sus piernas y aprovechando que solo habían como diez personas viajando con él, comenzó a escribir.

_ “Stiles miró hacia arriba. Era el chico de ojos verdes… _

** _Capítulo dos: El café de Caramelo._ **

_ Su mano aún se encontraba sobre su brazo y no parecía querer dejar de tocarlo. Stiles tampoco quería que dejara de sostenerlo. No podía apartar la vista de sus hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Para desgracia de Stiles, la mano del hombre frente a él se apartó. _

_ —Disculpa, yo… te vi y quise pasar a agradecerte…” _

Como había hecho el día anterior, escribió todo lo que había sucedido en la cafetería, agregando muchas cosas que no pasaron, como…

_ “—Tengo que irme —informó Derek, pero se notaba que en realidad no deseaba separarse del de ojos castaños. _

_ Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta. Stiles lo vio reunirse con una atractiva chica de cabello oscuro. La chica pareció decir algo acerca de Stiles, puesto que esta lo señaló, quizá los había estado viendo muy fijamente. Stiles bajó la mirada y volvió a levantarla tímidamente, parece que eso había bastado para que Derek diera media vuelta y caminara hacia él con determinación en los ojos. Llegó hasta Stiles... fue apenas un rose de labios, pero definitivamente un beso. Un beso que desde ese momento haría que Stiles amara el sabor amargo del café americano, pues es lo que había estado bebiendo Derek durante su breve conversación. El de ojos verdes se marchó y a Stiles no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar. Tenía que volver a ver a Derek.” _

La ficción era tan maravillosa… Si tan solo eso hubiera ocurrido en verdad… Pero en fin, ahora que ya había dejado andar la imaginación, no se detendría hasta llegar a Beacon Hills. 

Llegó a casa y su padre se sorprendió cuando lo vio parado frente a él, le dijo que tenía que irse a trabajar pero que regresaría pronto y mañana por la mañana saldrían a algún lugar para festejar. O harían una parrillada con algunos conocidos, algo pequeño, ya verían después. Stiles subió a su habitación y mientras se encontraba en la soledad de su antigua casa se dispuso a publicar el capítulo dos.


	2. Capítulo dos: No ficción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olvidé que se supone que estaba publicando este fanfic. Whoops.  
Anyways, advertencias: Scott le hace bullying a Stiles (perdón, odio al personaje de Scott y al parecer mientras hacía este fanfic lo exterioricé)  
Mención de: Danny x Stiles (en el pasado, cuando Stiles iba a la prepa) y ligero Scott x Kira (también en esa misma fecha).  
Mención de homofobia (o bifobia) pero así bien de pasada. si no lo quieres leer, puedes saltarte esa parte si prefieres, es al principio donde están las cursivas.  
Sobre uso de la palabra "había", igual en la parte que está en cursivas.

La semana en casa de su padre había estado bien, varios policías habían asistido a su fiesta y Melissa McCall había hecho acto de presencia junto con su hijo Scott. Si las cosas iban como hasta ahora, probablemente Stiles lo tendría de hermanastro antes de año nuevo. 

Melissa le agradaba, pero Scott era una de las personas más idiotas del mundo. Incluso había molestado a Stiles porque salía abiertamente con Danny Mahealani. 

Stiles siembre había sido abiertamente bisexual y eso molestaba a aquellos idiotas que no tenían vida propia. Por suerte él creía en el karma, y el karma de Scott McCall se llamaba Kira Yukimura. 

_ Ella había sido transferida a _ ** _BHHS _ ** _ y el mismo día de su transferencia Scott se había enamorado de ella como el adolescente idiota que era. Kira y Scott habían tenido la relación más corta en la historia de las relaciones… _

_ Kira había llegado e inmediatamente había ido hacia su casillero para guardar sus nuevos libros de texto, entonces Scott se había acercado a ella y la había invitado a salir. Kira había encontrado atractivo a Scott, además de tierno por verse tan nervioso así que sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo que sí. Scott le había dicho que la vería el viernes por la noche y había dado media vuelta para ir a su próxima clase... _

_ Pero entonces vio a Stiles, quien caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cafetería junto a Danny. Scott le hizo la zancadilla al de lunares, quien cayó al suelo junto con sus libros y algunas hojas sueltas se habían dispersado por todo el pasillo. Scott no conforme con eso le había quitado el café de las manos a alguien que pasaba por ahí y se lo había arrojado al de lunares, quien ahora recogía sus cosas del suelo con ayuda de Danny. Para finalizar, Scott lo había llamado marica. _

_ Entonces Kira, molesta, empujó a Scott llamándolo idiota, le preguntó cuál era su problema y posteriormente se agachó para ayudar a los dos chicos frente a ella a recoger las cosas del suelo. Scott le había dicho a Kira que no era para tanto, que dejara que Stiles recogiera sus propias cosas y fueran juntos a clase. Kira lo miró como si estuviera demente y le dejó más que claro que no quería nada con él. _

_ Y habían terminado. O algo por el estilo. Stiles ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubieran empezado. _

_ Ese día Kira había acompañado a Stiles y a Danny al baño de hombres y lo había ayudado a limpiarse. Ahí fue cuando su amistad nació y cuando Scott comenzó a cambiar. Puede que ahora supiera lo idiota que había sido, pero eso no hacía que a Stiles le agradara. _

Aún hoy día, el Stilinski menor no sabía si aquel cambio en su actitud se había generado debido a la presencia de Kira, quien, al ser su primer amor, quizá lo había impactado... o si había sido esa golpiza que le había propinado todo el equipo de _ lacrosse _ , liderados por su capitán Jackson Whittemore, porque _ “Nadie se mete con mi mejor amigo o con Stilinski y si vuelves a usar la palabra marica como insulto, te juro por mi madre biológica, McCall, que vas a necesitar una ambulancia”. _Stiles se inclinaba más por lo de Jackson, pero es que lo de Kira sonaba un poco más poético. 

En fin, de vuelta al presente, en su pequeña celebración de cumpleaños habían comido hamburguesas, charlado y algunos bebido, Stiles no estaba entre ellos porque la cerveza no era totalmente de su agrado, algunas otras bebidas sí, pero no eso. 

Luego de que los invitados se marcharon, su padre y él encendieron el televisor y pusieron _ Netflix _ para ver un maratón de Star Wars. Mientras veían _ “El imperio contraataca” _ Stiles no pudo mantenerse callado y le había contado a su padre acerca de Derek, lo que había sucedido, lo amable que había sido al regalarle un café y sobre todo cómo probablemente no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

John lo abrazó y le dijo que si tenía que pasar, pasaría. Que si frecuentaban la misma cafetería era probablemente porque vivía cerca o al menos en un sector próximo de la ciudad y que la ciudad no era del todo grande como para jamás volver a verlo. 

Lo animó, le dijo que lo más probable era que lo vería de nuevo, no una, ni dos veces, sino repetidas veces y que debía armarse de valor para hablar con él e invitarlo a algún lugar si no quería que Derek fuera tan solo un hombre que se encontraba de vez en cuando. 

Stiles escuchó atentamente los consejos de su padre y se convenció de que la próxima vez que se lo encontrara le invitaría algo de beber, _ “En agradecimiento al café del otro día” _

_ “—Ah, pero no tienes por qué agradecerme Stiles, ese fue de agradecimiento. _

_ —Pues agradeceré tu agradecimiento. _

_ —No puedes agradecer un agradecimiento. _

_ —Pero me siento agradecido de que me agradecieras. _

_ —Stiles eres un idiota, ¿Te lo han dicho? _

_ —Sí, pero este idiota será tu segundo esposo. _

_ —¿Y qué pasa con el primero? _

_ —Nada que puedas comprobar y definitivamente no enterrado en mi patio trasero. _

_ —Oh, Stiles, eres tan divertido cuando hablas de asesinatos, cásate conmigo y conviértete en el padre de mis hijos. _

_ —¿Y qué pasa con tu primer esposo? Yo quería ser tu segundo esposo. _

_ —Entonces nos casaremos, divorciaremos y nos volveremos a casar, así tú serás el esposo uno y el esposo dos. _

_ —Oh Derek, es lo más romántico que me han dicho en mi vida, un divorcio nunca había sonado tan prometedor. _

_ —Hay que casarnos en este instante e irnos de luna de miel.” _

Y mientras Stiles se imaginaba el diálogo más estúpido que había pasado por su mente en toda su vida y pensaba en nombres de bebés, porque aunque la tecnología no estuviera tan avanzada como para que él (¿O quizá Derek?) pudiera procrear, sí que habían muchos niños para adoptar alrededor de todo el mundo. La película seguía andando en la televisión pero para Stiles ya no había nada a su alrededor.

No hasta que la película terminó y el de lunares sintió un escalofrío porque ¿apenas y conocía a Derek pero ya quería una familia con él? Absolutamente no, solo había sido un pensamiento tonto. No lo tomen como algún enfermo, porque solo las personas enfermas hacen esa clase de cosa, gracias. Primero vería cómo progresa la relación y los años dictarían lo que procedería. 

••••••••

Stiles volvió a la ciudad el sábado por la noche porque tenía pensado descansar el domingo y volver el lunes a sus actividades regulares. Subió al tejado de su habitación y continuó escribiendo.

_ “ _ ** _Capítulo tres: uno es un accidente, dos es coincidencia, tres es un patrón._ **

_ Habían pasado días desde la última vez que Stiles había visto a Derek. Su rutina ahora consistía en comprar un café americano todas las mañanas y tratar de beberlo para poder recordar el sabor de los labios de Derek. Estaba mejorando, inicialmente debía verter diez sobres de azúcar para poder beberlo. Ahora solo usaba ocho y medio.” _

Eso sin duda era lo más irrealista de todo. Stiles funcionaba a base de café, daba igual si el café era amargo o no, café era café. Aunque era verdad que Derek llevaba dos vasos de café el día en que le regaló el de caramelo. Uno americano y el otro de chocolate, si mal no recordaba. Probablemente el de chocolate sería para la mujer que lo esperaba afuera, él no lucía como la clase de persona que ama las cosas dulces.

_ “Fantaseaba con encontrarlo en el parque que estaba cerca de la cafetería y mantener una pequeña conversación con él, eso es todo lo que pedía. Derek no había vuelto al _ ** _“Conejo blanco”_ ** _ y comenzaba a creer que todo había sido tan sólo producto de su vívida imaginación…” _

—Pero tengo una fotografía del café que me regaló, tiene que ser real —se dijo Stiles. 

Y añadió...

_ “Pero Derek era real porque la fotografía del café que le había regalado seguía ahí, en la galería de su celular.” _

Al menos que todo esto de Derek al final sí fuera un producto de su imaginación, algo como en el club de la pelea, cuando... ah, se supone que no podía hablar acerca del club, cierto, cierto.

Si algo caracterizaba a Stiles era su verborrea, la cual, para su fortuna, también podía llevarla a cabo en lo escrito. Así que en menos de lo que se imaginaba ya tenía más de dos mil palabras y el capítulo casi terminado.

_ “Y la mañana del domingo, mientras esperaba, por fin sucedió. Derek se encontraba en el parque, usaba shorts y jugaba lanzando un frisbee a un hermoso perro. _

_ Stiles quiso saludar, pero era tímido y no lo hizo. Solo se quedó ahí, quieto, esperando a que Derek se acercara y le hablara, porque él no lo haría, era un cobarde.” _

Leyó. Corrigió. Releyó. Cambió un par de cosas. Lo volvió a leer. Lo publicó. Lo leyó una última vez por si las dudas. Corrigió dos tildes que le habían faltado.

A las once y cincuenta de la noche ya había muchos mensajes que decían cosas como: _ “Stiles es un tonto, ¿Por qué no le habla a Derek?”. _

Si tan solo fuera tan fácil…

Pero entonces recordó que era ficción y decidió iniciar el siguiente capítulo a pesar de la hora.

_ “ _ ** _Capítulo cuatro: Hay tres cosas que no se pueden ocultar._ **

_ Buda había dicho que había tres cosas que no se podían ocultar. El sol, la luna y la verdad. En esos momentos Stiles estaba seguro de que el amor que se siente por una persona era la cuarta. Casi confirmó esa teoría cuando Derek lo notó a lo lejos y se acercó a hablar con él. Stiles trató de fingir que leía. _

_ —Hola, Stiles —Saludó Derek. _

_ —Oh, hola, Derek, no te había visto —Stiles sobreactuó dejando en claro que mentía —Solo estaba aquí, leyendo sobre la hermosa Pampa Hash…” _

—Lo triste de esto es que suena a algo que yo diría y haría… —susurró Stiles volviendo a la realidad.

Cerró su laptop y se marchó a dormir. Mañana seguiría con el capítulo… o en un par de horas, considerando que ya pasaba de la media noche. 

••••••••

Los domingos Kira salía a correr en el parque que estaba cerca de la cafetería. Stiles solía acompañarla. Se puso unos pantalones deportivos, a pesar de que él no acostumbraba correr. No lo malinterpreten. Iba al gimnasio regularmente, gracias, ser un _ “nerd que ama los libros” _ no era sinónimo de estar fuera de forma, después de todo, gracias al TDHA tenía mucha energía que debía quemar y ya no estaba en la escuela como para seguir en un equipo deportivo. 

Al llegar al parque Kira se encontraba estirando cerca de una banca. Stiles se sentó junto a ella y sacó el libro de turno.

—¿Qué es esta vez? —preguntó Kira trotando desde su lugar.

—_ Maten al león _ , ayer terminé _ la ley de Herodes _ y realmente me volví fan de Jorge Ibargüengoitia —respondió Stiles abriendo el libro en donde lo había dejado.

Kira comenzó a correr y Stiles clavó su vista en la página en la que iba. 

Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando un perro se acercó hacia él con un _ frisbee _entre los dientes. El perro era hermoso. Stiles no sabía mucho de perros, pero ese parecía un Husky, su pelaje era café con blanco, y sus ojos eran azul claro.

—Hey, Stiles ¿verdad? 

El mencionado levantó la cabeza tan rápidamente que le dio un pequeño mareo. No podía ser verdad. Era el-jodido-Derek-Hale en ropa deportiva. Quizá no eran shorts, pero era ropa deportiva al fin y al cabo. ¡Y al parecer él era el dueño del perro!

No era cierto.

No podía estar pasando eso.

Lo pensó detenidamente. Todo lo que había pasado, es decir, su primer capítulo terminaba en donde se encontraba a Derek en la cafetería. Y luego se lo había encontrado en la cafetería. Más tarde había escrito acerca de encontrarlo en el parque, y ahí estaba. Parque. Perro. Stiles con un libro en mano. Su cerebro comenzó a unir los puntos y entonces llegó a una conclusión. 

**Su deseo de cumpleaños sí se había cumplido y ahora lo que escribía se hacía realidad. **

¿Cuánto duraría esto? ¿Funcionaría con otras parejas? Porque si podía hacerlo con otras parejas ya mismo iría a escribir un _ fanfic _ donde el _ Destiel _ se hiciera _ canon _. Hoy dejarían de jugar con sus sentimientos. Maldito Kripke… 

—¿Qué tal va todo, Derek? —dijo Stiles a modo de saludo casi al instante en el que Derek le había hablado, porque sus pensamientos corrían más rápido que el internet en china. 

—¿Te importa si...? —Preguntó señalando al lugar disponible junto al de lunares.

—Oh, no, adelante, por favor —respondió sin necesidad de que el otro terminara su pregunta. _ “Me encantaría que te sentaras junto a mí” _, pensó.

Derek se sentó junto a Stiles y bebió un poco de agua. Suspiró cansado. Probablemente llevaba bastante rato ejercitándose. 

—¿Qué es lo que lees? —soltó con genuina curiosidad.

—Maten al león, es una novela política, recientemente me obsesioné con este escritor, es bastante bueno —Stiles cerró el libro y se lo tendió al de ojos verdes.

Derek asintió un par de veces tras leer la contraportada.

— ¿Te gustan mucho los libros? 

—En ocasiones puedo decir que los amo, pero a veces en el trabajo... ah, trabajo como editor... en una editorial, bueno, es un poco obvio que en una editorial, pero, eh... como decía, a veces es un poco fastidioso todo ese asunto, pero leer el resultado final siempre me complace, además se puede decir que _ tienen que gustarme, _ya que estudié una carrera de letras y de hecho aún asisto a cursos de creación literaria, pero, ¿Cuál era tu pregunta? Sí, me gustan —terminó de decir el de lunares, ligeramente sonrojado. 

Qué estúpido, estar hablando de todo aquello que probablemente ni siquiera le importaba al otro ya que seguro había preguntado tan solo por cortesía. 

Derek rio y parecía dispuesto a decir algo más cuando una mujer le gritó a lo lejos que debían irse ya. Derek le respondió que en un segundo iba.

—Lo siento, nuestra hermana mayor nos espera, tenemos que arreglar la transferencia de Cora, vamos a intentar que la acepten en una universidad que está cerca de este lugar.

—Toman una muy buena decisión, es una muy buena universidad, ahí es donde tomo los cursos de literatura, redacción y creación literaria, éxito con ello.

Stiles quiso agregar que si tenían algún problema podía contactarlo y él ayudaría a su hermana ¿Cómo dijo? ¿Cora? A ingresar, ya que la hija de la directora era una muy buena amiga, pero decidió no decir nada porque de hecho sería muy raro ofrecer su ayuda a alguien que solo había visto tres veces y por menos de diez minutos. En persona al menos, en su imaginación casi le ha puesto nombres a sus hijos y todo eso.

Derek ondeó su mano como despedida y comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba la chica que le había gritado. Su perro corriendo a su lado. Pronto los había perdido de vista a los tres.

—¿Y ese quién era? —Preguntó Kira acercándose a Stiles mientras veía fijamente hacia la dirección en la que se había ido aquel hombre con el que su mejor amigo platicaba tan animadamente. 

—Derek Hale —respondió el de lunares. Una enorme sonrisa se había formado en su rostro y nada podría quitársela. Al menos no ese día.

Kira siguió corriendo un poco más y luego ambos se despidieron quedando de verse después en la cafetería, ya se mandarían mensajes para ponerse de acuerdo. Cada quién se marchó por su lado.

Al llegar a casa Stiles encendió la laptop y continuó con el capítulo añadiendo lo que había pasado durante el día. Creyendo fielmente en sus recién descubiertos poderes decidió añadir más cosas. Según sus textos, Derek le debía un beso sabor a café amargo, quizá no había sucedido porque era algo muy precipitado y el universo quería un equilibrio. O algo había pasado, qué sabía él, a lo mejor solo funcionaban los capítulos nones. Lo averiguaría.

El capítulo cinco fue simple. Derek lo iba a buscar a clases y le informaba que su hermana había sido aceptada en la universidad.

Stiles se preguntaba si escribir el número de su salón era estúpido, claro que la universidad de su historia se llamaba _ Gallifrey _ y pasaba como ficticia, así que decidió dejar el número real del salón al que asistía. 

Lo de siempre: leer, editar, releer, corregir, borrar, sustituir, leer, postear, volver a leer.

Se recostó y esperó ansioso al próximo día para ver qué es lo que sucedía.

••••••••

Stiles se encontraba concentrado escribiendo en su cuaderno. 

_ La novela de no ficción fue un género literario creado por Truman Capote (Quien también escribió la novela _ ** _Desayuno en Tiffany's, _ ** _ novela la cual cuenta con adaptación al cine, cien por ciento recomendada, además de que Audrey Kathleen Ruston es muy hermosa), quien se acercó a los responsables del asesinato de una familia para así… _

—Stiles —Llamó el profesor.

El de lunares detuvo el movimiento de su pluma y clavó sus ojos castaños en Finstock.

—Te buscan allá afuera.

Stiles dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta. Estaba seguro de que su mandíbula se había abierto hasta un punto casi imposible porque no podía creer que estuviera pasando. Derek Hale estaba de pie en la puerta de su salón. Levantó su mano a modo de saludo y Stiles casi cae al suelo al intentar salir del pupitre a toda velocidad.

—Hey, Stiles.

_ Oh, cómo comenzaba a amar su propio nombre. _

—Paseaba por la universidad y da la casualidad de que te vi, espero no estar molestando.

Stiles negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. 

—Para nada, ¿me alegra mucho verte?

—Quería informarte que Cora comenzará clases a partir de mañana, aunque ella estará en el segundo piso, probablemente no la veas mucho. 

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, gracias por… —Suspiró hondo para tratar de relajarse, inhalar en cuatro segundos, exhalar en dos, ya, ahora se sentía un poco más tranquilo— sí, quizá la vea en la cafetería.

—Sí, quizá… —secundó Derek.

Stiles miró al piso, estaba nervioso y avergonzado. 

—Nos vemos luego entonces —Habló el de ojos verdes y palmeó el hombro de Stiles antes de marcharse.


End file.
